Unexpected
by Mantinas
Summary: Hinata is going to confess her feelings to Naruto. But Why is he and Kiba in the woods by the lake? KibNaru. Rating just in case. Oneshot.


Unexpected

A/N: This was totally unexpected. Hence the title (laughs) Oh well. kibaNaru... practicing for the long one that's still to come.

And say hello to the new look. After I finish my stories that are written the old way, I will begin to just write like this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything belongs to Kishimoto-sensei! I make no money off of this. But if I did, I would give half to Kishimoto-sensei!!! But I do not... which mean he can't get any extra yen for doing nothing with this.

---------

Hinata smiled, her hair blowing in the wind, the sun shining down even brighter on her. ' I'll tell him how I feel today.' She thought. ' No more shying away. No more stuttering.'

She slowly walked towards Naruto's apartment. Slowly gaining courage with each step. not thinkinh in if's. Just on the prize, Naruto.

-----------------------------

Naruto sat at his table, a bowl of instant ramen in front of him. He finished when a knock came from his door. He answered it.

" What do you want dog breath?" Naruto said to the boy standing in his doorway. " Uh," Kiba said. " Can we go for a walk?" " Why?" Naruto asked. " I need to tell you something."

Naruto groaned. " Fine." He put his orange coat on and walked outside with Kiba.

-------------------

Hinata finaly reached Naruto's apartment. She knocked on the door. No responce. She knocked again. " Are you here to talk to the boy?" An old woman asked. " Yes." Hinata said boldly. " You've just missed him." She said. " Though I don't know what a beautiful young lady such as yourself would want with him." " Did you see where they went?" She asked ignoring the remark for it held malice towards her Naruto. And as usual, she didn't quite know why.

" Yeah," She said. " Him and the Inuzuka boy were headed towards the lake." ' Kiba?' She thought. ' Why would he be with Naruto?' " Thanks," She said. " Don't mention it." The old woman said.

She walked towards the lake. Her confidence slowly fading, making room for fear as to why Kiba was with Naruto.

---------------------

" Okay Kiba." Naruto said, the angry rival gone in his voice. " We're alone." Naruto looked at his boyfriend of two months and smiled at him. But the smile wasn't returned. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

" Hinata is going to ask you out today." Kiba said, voice hinting that he was near tears. " And?" Naruto asked. Not fully understanding why Kiba was upset. " You mean that you wouldn't dump my ass and go for her?"

" Yeah," Naruto said. " Why would you think I'd dump you? We've gone out for two months kiba. Two months!"

" That's because I thought you couldn't do any better, or get a girl. So you settled for me. And now one is going to offer herself to you."

---------------

Hinata walked until she heard voices. ' Naruto.' She thought when she heard a familiar voice. ' And Kiba.'

She walked closer, listening to what they were saying.

" Two Months!" She heard Naruto shouted.

" That's because I thought you couldn't do any better, or get a girl. So you settled for me. And now one is offering herself to you."

' What are they talking about?' She asked herself. She listened somemore.

-------------------

" Kiba," Naruto said comfortingly. " I would never leave you." He began to walk closer to the dog boy.

" Yeah right." Kiba said, tears streaming down his face. " I mean it." Naruto said, now right next to his boyfriend. " I'm in love with you." He whispered the last part in his love's ear.

Kiba smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes. " I love you, too." His voice only audible to his love who was right next to him.

----------------------

' What are they saying?' She asked herself when they whispered. ' What did he mean about 'leaving him'?'

She watched as the two boys wrapped their arms around each other. Horror rising through out her body. She watched as they looked intently into each other's eyes.

And then horror-of-horros. They kissed. She gasped. ' Naruto's gay?' She thought, tears falling from her eyes. She couldn't keep it in any longer. She cried.

-----------------------

Both boys heard what sounded like a girl begining to cry.

-------------

Hinata, who had just began to cry out, began to run away from the two boys. Sobs spasming forth, tears running down her cheeks like little rivers.

--------------

" Maybe I should check it out." Kiba said more than asked, turning away from Naruto. " No." Naruto said. " It was probably nothing."

He placed a loving hand under Kiba's chin and moved Kiba's head until he met his blue eyes. " I still have to prove to you that I'll never leave you."

Kiba smirked, moving closer to his love's lips. This time deepening it with their tounges.

-------------Owari--------------------END

" There is no beauty without distruction."

- Aurther Unknown.

A/N: I hope I didn't make you cry. But I felt that I fics needed more realism. And what is more real than heartbreak? And cute yaoi scenes? XD

Poor Hinata, I do feel sorry for her. I actually think I did better on her part. I think it made the story sadder, knowing how hard she tried and having her dreams shattered. Please R&R!!!


End file.
